


Earth and Air

by canibecandid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canibecandid/pseuds/canibecandid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay still!" Molly laughed as Sherlock’s arm squirmed restlessly under her feather light touch. The brush in her hand swirled connecting the light freckles on his arm, paying no mind to the old puncture marks that riddled his skin.</p><p>"This is ridiculous, Molly." His voice rumbled, the heat flying by her ear as his other hand crept under the hem of her shirt and caused her skin to rise under his cold touch. But his eyes danced with glee as they tried to make sense of her work. His thumb traced similar patterns on the lower half of her back and she flushed prettily under his gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth and Air

"Stay still!" Molly laughed as Sherlock’s arm squirmed restlessly under her feather light touch. The brush in her hand swirled connecting the light freckles on his arm, paying no mind to the old puncture marks that riddled his skin.

"This is ridiculous, Molly." His voice rumbled, the heat flying by her ear as his other hand crept under the hem of her shirt and caused her skin to rise under his cold touch. But his eyes danced with glee as they tried to make sense of her work. His thumb traced similar patterns on the lower half of her back and she flushed prettily under his gaze.

He grips her tighter as she shifts in her straddling position on his lap. Blue storms rage dangerously as he leans in and nips at her bottom lip. The paint brush goes limp in her hand for a glorious moment as she curls a fist in his hair as their mouths move together.

"Nope," Molly breathed, bracing herself and pulling back, her chest heaving as if she’d run a marathon.

"You won’t distract me, Holmes." She smiled softly, her breathing hitched as it tried to go back to normal, stuttering at the soothing stroke of his light fingers. She resumed painting, a thoughtful crease on her brow and a firm grip on his wrist. Molly blew on his arm gently before switching to a pale blue color, and he figured out the clouds she’d painted. He gave her confused look. She smiled indulgently and cupped his face.

"You’re the sky, Sherlock. Storming, brewing, flying and ever changing. Nothing can contain you." her thumb brushing over his lips and he kissed it gently.

His eyes say the unspoken words of “But you do.”

"No, I breathe you in and that’s enough for me."

He took the paint brush and turned the tables much to her surprise. “If I am the sky, you’re the earth. You create me, you let me move through you.There is no me without you.”

"I do not know how else to explain how vital you are to me." Sherlock admitted as Molly stares at the trees and grass he’s painted on to her. "You ask for so little and give so much. You are more than fire, you weather the storms." She notes the nod towards The Woman with a tilt of her head.

"You do not just give or take to your needs, like water. You give as much as you can till there is nothing left and it takes something in your core in order to disrupt you." He paused and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of her lip. "The sun revolves around you, as much as I care to understand."

"For someone ‘not good’ at words, you can use them very well at times." Molly gave a soggy laugh and she rest her head on his chest, curling more into his lap. She nestled into his chest, her head settling in the crook of his neck. 

"I find that I must be at times for you to properly understand your own value." He said, kissing the top of her head and held her close. Rooting him down in the sea of chaos that was his own mind. He needed her much more than she needed him, and selfishly he hoped that she’d never figure that out. 

Wonderful, giving, loving Molly was his and no one elses. He’d made the mistake once and had paid dearly for it, but now he was back and…

"I’m not going anywhere. Stop doubting yourself. I’m still here." Molly mumbled, pressing her lips to his collar bone and then nestling back,  wrapping her arms around his slender body. "I’m still here. Whenever you need me."

"Always."


End file.
